<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Moment by Magic_Squid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667942">A Quiet Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Squid/pseuds/Magic_Squid'>Magic_Squid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 AM is late for Brownie, B-52 is a Good Boyfriend, Brownie is Tired, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Squid/pseuds/Magic_Squid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brownie should be sleeping but instead he's washing dishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>B-52 Jīwěijiǔ/Bùlǎngní | Brownie (Food Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another old fic of mine that I found and decided to post</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. The sun had set, and Brownie was still scrubbing away in the kitchen. A soapy hand rose, covering a silent yawn.</p>
<p>"Brownie?"</p>
<p>There was a soft voice by the door. Before turning around, Brownie already knew who was there. "B-52." He greeted.</p>
<p>
"It's getting late." B-52 pointed out.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know. These dishes need to be cleaned, however." Brownie explained.</p>
<p>B-52 sighed, and Brownie could hear his footsteps as he grew closer, wrapping his arms around Brownie's waist. He tucked his head onto Brownie's shoulder, and Brownie could hear the quiet humming of his gears. "Master Attendant says you need to rest. You've overworked yourself every day for the past week."</p>
<p>"I need to finish these, at the very least.” Brownie tried. He hated leaving tasks unfinished. He did everything he could, the best he could.</p>
<p>"Brownie, it’s nearly one in the morning.” B-52 stated, causing Brownie to halt in his scrubbing.</p>
<p>B-52's hands trailed down Brownie's arms, taking hold of his hands. Gently, he pulled Brownie's fingers from the plate and rag he held, setting them down. Both of his hands, the metal and the living one, were warm, and sent little waves of contentedness through Brownie with each touch. He leaned into B-52’s embrace with a sigh. 1 am was pretty late to be up cleaning.</p>
<p>"Please, rest." B-52 muttered.</p>
<p>He was sure it wasn't on purpose, but they were so close that for a brief moment, Brownie had felt B-52's lips brush against the tip of his ear. The touch was so light and small, that B-52 hadn't noticed. However, Brownie definitely had, and the blush on his cheeks and the shivers down his spine were no accident.</p>
<p>He spun himself around to face B-52, before winding his arms around his neck, and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Alright," he said, barely pulling away. "I'll rest."</p><p>He felt B-52 smile against his lips, before he pressed a little deeper. It was soft, slow, sweet.</p>
<p>They broke the kiss, and Brownie buried his face in B-52's shoulder, his cheek pressed against the comforting warm metal. “Will you stay with me tonight?" Brownie mumbled against his scarf, the overdue exhaustion finally hitting him.</p>
<p>"Of course," B-52 said, his tone slightly amused.</p>
<p>Upon the realization that Brownie wasn't going to let go anytime soon, and was now practically asleep on his feet, B-52 lifted him up, and carried him carefully to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>